worlds_in_disputefandomcom-20200214-history
The People's Republic of Indochina.
The People's Republic of Indochina. History. The People's Republic of Indochina, formerly the People's Republic of North Vietnam. it's a country found in South East Asia. which was a part of Vietnam before the Capi-Sociali Clash of Vietnam. in which the country divided in two, the north ruled by Vezil Dau Westeng and the People's Party of Vietnam (PPV) and the south ruled by many parties. but the most important was the Capitalist Party of South Vietnam (CPSV) today it's called the Conservative Party of South Vietnam. North Vietnam didn't liked that South Vietnam was it's own country and that the US could have administrative land in independent territory, so in 1970 with the help of the USSR they attacked South Vietnam, starting the Vietnam War. North Vietnam almost won but a surprise attack in the capital. made the country yield. Vezil Dau Westeng died during the attack, the Chinese decided to annex the territory. since North Vietnam was in the risk of falling and planted a puppet government in 1971 and renamed the country as People's Republic of Indochina. currently Indochina it's opening to the world. but slowly the Chinese government doesn't think Indochina should have a free market yet. since there is a lot of military bases in the mainland. still the city of Chirinan it's the only city that's classified as a free economic zone thus making it the richest territory in Indochina. Etymology. The official name of the Indochinese state was Việt Nam Cộng hòa (Republic of Vietnam) and the english name was referred to as Republic of Vietnamite. The South was known as the "Republic of Vietnam". Army. China controls the Indochinese Army, very little it's known about how they control it and what it's budget it. but it's known that there is at least 89 bases in Indochina and that there is 128,000 soldiers in all of the border with South Vietnam. Leaders. Tan Pham Do, President of Vietnam from 1956 to 1957 (Capitalist Party of Vietnam CPV) An Bach Cung, President of Vietnam from 1957 to 1957 (People's Party of Vietnam PPV) Ta Tri Minh, President of Vietnam from 1957 to 1957 (The Monarchist English Party of Vietnam MEPV) Cao Co Cu, President of Vietnam from 1957 to 1958 (Capitalist Party of Vietnam CPV) Cham Chai Hau, President of Vietnam from 1958 to 1960 (Capitalist Party of Vietnam CPV) North Vietnamese and Vietnam War Period. Vezil Dau Westeng 1960-1979 (People's Party of Vietnam PPV) After the War Period. Chinese Government Puppet Congress 1979- Flags. Flag of North Vietnam 1960- Economy. The Indochinese economy it's mostly agricultural even today, which makes the world think why China hasn't made Indochina open it's market. the government hasn't answer this question yet. the only city that has been allowed to have free market it's Chirinan, this it's the reason why the city it's the most developed in all of Indochina. the city counts with all kind of industrial sectors from shipping to tourism and even the fashion industry has opened factories in this city. this had made to grow the expectation, so someday Indochina opens it's market.